Virtual Nightmare
by Spirit Summoner
Summary: Kaiba has been trapped in the virtual world and is forced to live his worst nightmare by Noa but what can be worse than losing Mokuba? Perhaps losing more than a game to his greatest rival... Includes yaoi Yami x Kaiba


Virtual Nightmare

This is a pretty weird fic, full of angst and yaoi and so on… I don't know what's wrong with me lately, pills must be wearing off or something… I wanna write something happy! I guess its what you get for only writing when you're bored.

Oh well, another tragic fic from me, but I'm not sure if I really like how I left this one. If I get enough reviews I may consider writing a second part, but only if people ask.

A/N whenever Kaiba talks about/ thinks about/ sees/ talks to etc. Yugi, it is actually Yami Yugi. He just doesn't know that it is the Pharaoh and not Yugi because he only ever duels Yami (in Yugi's body) . Hope that takes care of any future confusion.

_Kaiba thinking

* * *

_

"You ruined my life Seto Kaiba!"

The Noah kid stood in front of me, his eyes blazing green with anger and indignation.

I have to try not to scoff at him. After all, he's like half my size and wearing these stupid shorts. He looks like a spoilt whiney rich kid throwing a temper tantrum.

"You've stolen everything that should have been mine!"

I don't know what he's talking about.

Am I at fault because his father chose to let me take over his company? Is it my fault he almost died in some freak accident? No, so why the hell is he making out that it is? How can my life have influenced his? He sounds like Yugi right before he starts on one of his 'Destiny' rants…

"I'm going to take it back! I'll take away everything that's yours Seto Kaiba – starting with your brother."

There is a smirk on his face and I'd do anything to wipe it off. But I can't. He's holding Mokuba by the arm and whispering something into his ear.

"Noah, I don't know what you think you're doing but I won't let anything happen to Mokuba!" I shout.

He shakes his head condescendingly.

"Don't worry about Mokuba, Seto. I'd never do anything to hurt my brother."

_How dare he! Mokuba's mine! He's my brother!_

"You are a sick and twisted child. Now give me back my brother!"

"Mokuba? Do you want to go with Seto?" he asks him.

"Who's Seto?" he says.

_What?_ I stare at him. His eyes are blank and his face expressionless.

"You _bastard!_ What have you done to my brother?"

He only laughs.

"_Noah_ is my brother," says Mokuba robotically. "Why do you want to take me away from my brother?"

_What do I do? What can I do? I'm trapped in a mind game with a psycho who wants revenge on my stepfather and me. How do I get out and save my brother?_

"Seto, I wouldn't worry about Mokuba. If I was you, I'd start worrying about myself…"

_I can't believe this!_

"Seto Kaiba… this is only the beginning. I swear I will make the rest of your life hell while I escape this virtual purgatory in your body!" Noah laughs again, and that weird white column of light surrounds him and Mokuba.

"Mokuba!" I call as I reach out to grab him, but my fingers go straight through him as he fades away…

I've been walking for what feels like hours. I don't even know where I'm going. All I know is I have to find Mokuba and make Noah pay for what he's done.

It's completely dark here now. As I walk I can't help but wonder what Yugi's doing now. I wonder of he's been stripped of the one he loves most. Who would that be? The mutt? Or maybe friendship girl?

I hear myself growl as I think about it. Why do I care about Yugi? I respect him as I rival, but nothing more. I enjoy our duels but can't stand him.

_Why am I thinking about Yugi? I should be thinking about Mokuba and how I'm going to save him and get out of here._

"Oh Kaiba-boy!"

_Fuck!_

I spin around and find myself face to face with Pegasus.

"What the fuck?"

"Now, now Kaiba-boy, you wouldn't want your brother to hear such vulgar language, would you?"

"What are you talking about you snake?"

_I just saw Noah take Mokuba, didn't I?_

"Seto!"

Mokuba?

I look down and see Mokuba, his ankles and wrists bound in manacles and chained to Pegasus.

"Seto – you have to save me!" he calls, his eyes full of hope and pleading.

"Pegasus – give me back my brother," I demand.

"Oh, of course – your wish is my command, master…" he says with an insincere bow.

"Are you mocking me? Release Mokuba now!"

He raises a sardonic eyebrow. "Really Kaiba, I don't think you're in any position to make demands." He tugs on the chains, pulling Mokuba closer to him.

"Big brother! Help me!" Mokuba looks terrified – _I have to save him…_

"Name your terms, Pegasus."

"I already have everything I want Kaiba-boy. I'm doing this for fun."

I want to strangle him with his stupid tie.

I grab him by his collar.

"Give me back Mokuba, now," I order.

He looks at me, his nose wrinkled with distaste, and all of a sudden he's drifting away!

"Mokuba!"

"Seto! You said you'd always be there for me! You promised you'd never let anything bad happen!"

Mokuba's desperate voice fades away with excruciatingly painful slowness, taunting me with past promises that lay unbroken until now.

_No, until Yugi._

"Hahahahaha…. How do you like it, Kaiba? Being tortured by the past? Do you know how it's been for me? No, you couldn't possibly! I've been here for seven years Kaiba! Locked away and tormented for seven long years! Do you know what that's like? No, not yet – but you will. I promise you will feel what I've felt for so long ten fold. This will be eternal hell for you Seto Kaiba… Hahahahaha!"

Noah's voice fills my head and his laughter won't stop.

_Why won't it fucking stop? Make it stop!_

I clamp my hands down over my ears and shut my eyes trying to keep it out, but it doesn't work. I keep hearing it. I open my eyes again, and Mokuba is standing in front of me.

He's a little boy again, playing a game of chess. I look at the board, and I can remember the pattern of pieces. It's a game that we once played together at the orphanage. I look over to where I should have been sitting, and I see a smirking Noah.

"Big brother!"

Suddenly, Pegasus appears from behind him, and picks him up by the scruff of the neck.

"Big brother help me!"

He reaches out to me, but I can't get to him – Noah is blocking me!

"Aren't you going to save your brother Kaiba?"

"Help me, Seto!"

"Maybe you don't want to – is that it? Don't you care about him anymore?"

"You promised you'd always be there for me!"

"Or maybe you can't save him…"

"You said you'd never let anything bad happen!"

"And now, you'll never see him again…"

Pegasus tucks a strand of his silver hair behind his ear, revealing that strange gold eye. It glows menacingly and Mokuba's body shudders violently.

"What have you done to him? What the hell have you done to my brother?"

Pegasus hands the body back to Noah and the two play with it as though it was nothing more than a rag doll.

_Without his soul, it isn't._

"Give him back!" I scream.

"Fine, but I don't know what you would want a hollow shell for…"

I catch the body and hold it in my arms. Mokuba is still warm, but the heat is fading fast.

"Seto…" it's a whisper.

"Yeah, Mokuba?"

"Please… please help me…"

The eyes close slowly, and the body turns stone cold.

"No!" I cry, shaking the body, but I know it's too late.

I clutch it to my chest, holding the head to my heart as if I could give Mokuba my life force and bring him back.

I feel empty and alone, desperate and hopeless.

"How does it feel, Seto Kaiba?"

My body feels burnt and I fling Mokuba away from me, but he has transformed into Noah!

"Do you wish you could end it? End it all? Do you want to die, Seto Kaiba?"

His face contorts into an ugly smile, and I feel myself growing angrier.

"Give me back my brother! You said you wouldn't do anything to him!"

"Yes, well." His hands are on his hips and his body is at an angle to me. "Didn't you promise, hmm… what was it? Oh yes, _you promised you'd never let anything bad happen to me_!" his voice was a perfect imitation of Mokuba's.

"Stop playing games, Noah."

I shake my head, trying to get my brother's desperate cries out of my mind.

"Oh, I'm not playing at all, Kaiba. I'm having my revenge on you. Are you ready, Seto Kaiba?"

"Ready for what?" I ask.

"For your worst nightmare."

"I'm living my worst nightmare!" I spit.

"How little you know yourself, Seto Kaiba. This is a nightmare, but it isn't anything compared to what you really fear. What you fear so much you won't even admit it to yourself. But don't worry. You'll know soon enough, Seto Kaiba. You'll know the horrors of your soul and you'll beg me to end your pain. You'll beg me to kill you…"

He disappears, leaving only darkness and his fading laugh to keep me company.

I feel cold. Frozen, actually. His words – what was he saying?

_This is my worst nightmare! What could I possibly fear more than losing Mokuba?_

"Perhaps losing to me…"

Yugi Moto is standing behind me, a smug look of victory on his face. The same look he has after all of our duels.

"What do you want?"

No answer.

"What do you want from me?" I demand again.

"What do you want me to want from you Kaiba?"

_What?_

"Do you want me to want _you_?"

"What are you talking about?"

He laughs.

"Still won't admit it, Kaiba?"

_This is getting irritating._

"What the hell do you want?"

"What else could I want from you Kaiba? A duel," he says.

I'm not sure way, but I feel almost disappointed.

The duel disk that he's wearing on his arm activates, and one appears on mine and does likewise.

"It's time to duel!" he cries out.

I don't know why I'm going along with this, but somehow, the thought of duelling Yugi makes me forget about my pain, about losing Mokuba…

"I won't lose," I say through gritted teeth.

* * *

_This can't be happening!_

Yugi has summoned Exodia!

_But that can't be! He lost his cards on the way to Duellist Kingdom!_

"And now I summon – Black Luster Soldier and Magician of Black Chaos!"

_I don't believe it! He's managed to summon some of his most powerful monsters in one turn!_

"Oh, and I'll also call out Buster Blader – also in Attack Mode."

_A bead of sweat trails down my forehead and I swallow. Hard. _

"And don't forget, I already had my three Egyptian God Cards on the field."

_Two turns ago, it looked certain that I was going to win. I had my Blue Eyes Ultimate White Dragon and he was down to 500 Life Points. Now, his victory looks imminent._

"And finally Kaiba – I'll use my Change of Heart Card…"

_No!_

"…on your Blue Eyes, and fuse it together with my Black Luster Soldier with Polymerisation!"

_I have no monsters on my side of the field and my post powerful has turned against me…_

And opposite me, stands Yugi, so regal and composed, his army of the most powerful monsters in all of Duel Monsters lined up ready to attack…

_But he doesn't._

"What are you waiting for Yugi? Attack and claim your victory!"

"I don't want to…" he says.

_What the hell?_

"I want – I want to claim _you."_

My mouth is suddenly very dry. I like my lips unconsciously.

"What did you just say?" I ask, not sure I heard him right.

"I said I want to claim you, Seto Kaiba."

The duel disk that was on his arm disappears, but the monsters don't. He points at me and I feel Slipher's tail coil around my waist.

My duel disk fades away also, and I am lifted off my feet and over to Yugi.

"What do you want from me?" I ask again.

"What do you want me to want from you?"

I make to grab at him with my hands, but my arms are grabbed by his Magician and Blader. He smiles at me ferally, and I feel my heart pound against my rib cage as I struggle against his monsters.

"Don't fight it, Kaiba." He clicks his fingers. Ra begins to flame and a ring of fire appears around us and Obelisk makes a huge ravine meaning that even if I do somehow manage to escape, I wouldn't be able to go far.

I ignore his command and continue to try and pull free from my captors. _This is ridiculous! They're nothing more than holograms projected by my own technology!_

He clicks his fingers again, and I hear my Blue Eyes powering up ready to attack…

_So this is it…_

There is a ferocious roar as my beast releases it's most powerful attack. I feel the heat of it on my skin, and await the pain and darkness.

It never comes.

I open my eyes which I hadn't even realised I'd closed and see Yugi still standing in front of me, only now his monsters are gone.

I open my mouth to speak but my words are swallowed by his lips which find themselves on top of mine. I pull away sharply, thankful that I'm no longer restrained.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demand. I try not to think about how good it felt, or how much I want more.

"What you want me to do…" he whispers into my ear. I feel my spine tingle, but take a few steps back.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He sighs. "I had hoped I wouldn't have to do this, Kaiba," he says. He sounds almost mournful.

With a wave of his arm, Slipher reappears and binds me. It's tail traps my arms and spirals around my waist.

"The less you fight, the less it will hurt…"

He snaps his fingers again and the end of Slipher's tail enters my coat. The sharp appendage tears through the fabric, picking at the seams until it is shredded and the fabric pools at my feet.

Yugi walks closer to me and a hand tangles itself in my hair. He pulls my head down roughly, bringing my lips to his for a bruising kiss, his other hand playing with the buttons on my shirt. I struggle against the kiss, keeping my lips pressed together, but his kiss is demanding and his tongue forces it's way into my mouth.

I try not to respond, but I can't help it. It's just like all of our duels passionate and intense, only instead monsters and cards, this will be with my mouth and my body…

Our tongues twine together, twisting against eachother. I can taste myself in his mouth and wonder if it's the same for him. I feel the buttons on the front of my shirt slowly being popped open and slender fingers graze the skin of my chest, sending shockwaves through my entire body. Yugi breaks the kiss and I growl in frustration. I'm still bound and can't move. I'm completely at his mercy.

Slipher loosens slightly so that Yugi can remove my shirt and then tightens again. Although I'm still wearing pants I feel strangely naked especially since Yugi is still fully clothed.

I groan as Yugi begins to cover my neck with kisses, starting behind my ear and making his way down to my collarbone. He licks the base of my throat and suckles on my Adam's apple, his left hand still encased in my hair.

"Yu – Yugi…" my lips are trembling and my knees feel weak.

His other hand slides down my body, until it reaches where Slipher has me trapped.

"Kaiba," he says, never stopping with his kisses. "If I let you go, do you promise not run?"

I nod shakily, and he clicks his fingers. Slipher drops me, and I almost fall to my knees. I would have if Yugi hadn't caught me by the shoulders.

I hiss as his teeth nip at the lobe of my ear and then gently tease the hard shell. Finding that I can stand again, I pull his hands off my shoulders.

"Kaiba?" he looks surprised, and scared.

_Probably thinks I'll run…_

I drop his hands and pull him towards me by the chain of the Millennium Puzzle. I seize his lips in another kiss, but this time, I'm in control. I ravage him with my tongue, tasting him and savouring the flavour. I discard the chain and begin working on the buckles that fasten his clothes. His hands find their way to my waist and I let them settle there.

Growing frustrated with the difficult fastenings, I resort to pulling the shirt and jacket off without undoing them. He doesn't seem to mind, and leans closer to me. I can feel his heart beating against mine and I trail my fingers along his back. He calls out in shock as I grab his hands and bind them together using his discarded shirt, but I only smile victoriously.

"I never wanted you to claim me, Yugi, I wanted to claim you…" I see him shiver as I whisper the words into his ear. I descend and begin to place hot kisses over his chest and abdomen, slowing when I reach the hem of his pants. I flick my tongue over the bugle that has formed there and he moans out loud.

I smirk as I lick along the edge of the fabric, placing the odd kiss on the hardening member.

"Kaiba – Kaiba please…" he begs. I see him struggling against the ties, trying to get free but know he won't succeed. His face is creased with need and I can hear him panting for more.

I lower him gently to the floor and straddle him firmly. I grind my hips against his and he groans, desperate for more friction. I let my fingers play with his zipper as I take one of his nipples in my mouth. He gasps out loud, and as I free his member I can feel the strong pulse of desire coursing through it.

"Kaiba, wait…"

I pull away, wondering why he wanted me to stop. Suddenly, I am grabbed from behind and dragged off Yugi. I fight against them, but they are too strong. I look and see that they are the monsters from before.

"What's going on?" I demand, immediately feeling very cold.

Yugi stands up and shows me his wrists. They are red and bleeding, and bruises can be seen where the skin wasn't broken.

"Look what you did to me, Seto Kaiba," he says.

_What? I never bound him that tightly!_

"You promised me, Seto Kaiba… you promised you wouldn't hurt me – that you wouldn't let anything bad happen!" he looks scared, terrified even, and his eyes fill with tears. And his words! They're the ones that Mokuba was screaming…

He walks closer to me and kisses me again, but this time I don't taste him or me.

_I taste blood._

"And I knew you didn't want me to claim you, Seto Kaiba. In fact, that is your worst nightmare, isn't it? Being dominated by me. Well, it's time to live your worst nightmare, Seto Kaiba…"

He no longer looks scared, he looks wild. His eyes change until they are full of lust, and I try to get free but I can't.

I can't move at all.

_Why can't I move?_

"Admit it, Kaiba. This is your worst nightmare, and you can't do anything about it. You don't want to lose to me, but do you know what the worst part is?"

He raises his arm and lets the blood drip onto my body, starting at my collarbone.

_Stop it! Don't do this to me… _

"You need me. Don't deny it Kaiba. Who was it that saved Mokuba from Pegasus and rescued you both from the virtual world in the first place? _Me_. And that makes it worse. Next to me you are a failure, but that's not what hurts most, is it?"

_No! I don't want to hear any more!_

It trails down from my throat, the warm liquid gliding over my body.

"What hurts most is you love me, but I will never love someone like you. _Someone so weak and pathetic_!"

_It's not true! It's not true!_

"That is your deepest darkest secret – what you want and fear most. _Me_."

He lowers his mouth onto my body, lapping up the fresh blood as though it was wine, stopping when he reaches my pants.

_No… please. No more…_

"I'll give you what you want now, but I'll never give you what you want most…"

He withdraws from his task and stands level with me again, licking at the cuts in his wrists.

_I don't want you! I don't! I don't!_

I try harder to break free, but Slipher's scales cut into me harder and harder.

"I'll make you live through this every day for all of eternity – give you my body, and take yours in return."

_This isn't what I want…_

The tail closes tighter around my body, and I can feel the grip of his Magician and Blader increase.

"I'll make you bleed like you did to me, and I'll do it again and again and you'll want more and more because you want it, don't you?"

_No! No! No!_

I can smell blood, only this time, it's mine.

"I'll make you hate yourself, Seto Kaiba, because you know someone like me could never love someone like you. Like I said before, I only want to duel you. You're only good to fuck, Kaiba, not love."

_Please, no more._

He runs one of his fingers into the claret that is streaming over my body and brings it to his mouth. Slowly, he opens his mouth and runs his tongue along the digit, drinking my blood.

"I'll fuck you, Seto Kaiba…" he whispers menacingly in my ear.

He kisses me again, and I can feel tears run down my face as he makes me taste myself and him.

_Yugi, please…_

He withdraws from the kiss, blood dripping from his bruised lips.

"…but I'll never love you."

…_I love you…_

His echoing laughter was the last thing I heard before I fell into the darkness…

…of my virtual nightmare.


End file.
